Paint rollers are and have been a common way to apply paint to a surface. For example full-size rollers, which are approximately nine inches in length and three inches in diameter, are used for covering large surfaces such as a complete wall. Mini-rollers, which are less than about five inches in length and less than about one and one-half inches in diameter, are used for painting boarders, trim and other such areas which require more precision.
Commonly, paint is applied to rollers by partially immersing the roller in paint, and then removing the roller and rolling it along a surface to remove excess paint and provide an even distribution of paint on the roller surface.
A well-known device for the above method is the common horizontal paint roller tray. This type of tray is an effective way for applying paint to rollers, however, it is intended to be placed on a flat, stationary surface and therefor, is of limited use when painting in remote places or on a ladder.
Variations of the above type of roller tray are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,661,858 to Howell and 3,351,970 to Engh. Both the Howell and Engh devices disclose a horizontal, portable paint tray with a paint well, a rolling surface extending out of the paint well, and a handle or strap for carrying the tray. While the Howell and Engh trays are portable and may be carried by the painter, because of the configuration of the opening of the tray, they cannot be easily covered during periods of non-use.
Another device for the application of paint to rollers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,334 to Farrow. The Farrow device is a ramp which is inserted into a paint can. The Farrow ramp hooks onto the rim of the paint can and rests on the bottom of the can. This is also an effective device for applying paint to a roller, however, it is not integrally-formed into the paint can, and therefor requires assembly.
Various paint cans which do have integrally-formed ramps are disclosed in U.S. Utility Pat. Nos. 3,292,815 to Smith and 3,553,762 to Padgett, and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D28,095 to Mills, D186,195 to Cole, D202,134 to Bryan, D293,144 to Papke, and D303,304 Sabatino. All of the patents mentioned immediately above disclose paint cans having ramps suitable for rollers. The ramps are formed in a portion of the side wall of the can and extend from the bottom of the can towards the rim.
The disadvantage of these types of paint cans, however, is that each requires additional structure under the ramp portion of the side wall in order to prevent the can from tipping over in the situation where force is applied to the ramp by the roller and there is insufficient counter-balancing weight in the can.
What is desired, therefore, is a portable, coverable paint can having an integrally-formed ramp for a roller which does not require additional support structure to prevent the can from tipping over when it is used.